


Home

by Singing_Siren



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: One-shots mostly focused on Sanvers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie and the aftermath of the explosion at the alien bar.

Maggie entered the her apartment and collapsed on to the floor. Tears flowed down her face, clouding her vision. Her breathing was rapid and hurried.

  
In her incapacitated state, she had forgotten to close the door, so she didn't expect for Alex to walk in and find her there like that. Alex instantly crouched down and put her arm on Maggie's

shoulder, but Maggie bolted to the other wall and curled up into a ball.

  
This time, Alex approached her carefully.

  
"Hey," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

  
Maggie muttered words that Alex couldn't quite make out.

  
"Maggie. What happened?"

  
This time she was able to understand what she said.

  
Maggie was crying because the bar blew up. All Maggie ever knew was that bar. She knew all of the bartenders and all of the inhabitants. Luckily M'gann wasn't harmed but it didn't matter. Her home was destroyed.

  
"Can I touch you?" she asked.

  
After a second, Maggie nodded hesitantly. Alex moved over to her and put her arms around the smaller woman.

  
"You're okay," Alex whispered into her hair. "Everything's okay now. We got Cyborg Superman, it's over."

  
"That's the point Alex! I'm alive and they aren't! It should have been me." She whispered the last part.

  
Alex grabbed Maggie's face with both hands, tears forming in her eyes.

  
"Don't you ever say that. Without you I don't know what the city would do. I don't know what I would do. You help make a difference everyday."

  
"Yeah but I'm not Supergirl, am I?"

  
"You are just as much a hero as she is. Never think otherwise."

  
Alex pulled Maggie into a hug and ran her arms down the smaller woman's back.

  
"You will always be enough. And if anybody thinks different, I will personly see to it that they never think again."  
Maggie let out a wet laugh at that.

  
"Now, do you want to eat ice cream and watch Grey's Anatomy? Cause if not, than I will happily eat it all myself."

  
"Fine, but only because I want some before you eat it all."

  
Alex stands up and offers Maggie a hand, which she happily takes.

  
Their hands don't leave each others for the rest of the night.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets panic attacks sometimes.

Alex grew up not knowing where she belonged, but Kara was always there to comfort her. When Kara went to college, she didn't know what to do. Whenever the feeling of despair and loneliness got to much for her to bear, Kara flew from college in Metropolis and helped her through it.

  
 Now that Kara is an adult, Alex thinks that she can't just call her up out of the blue and expect her to drop everything to steady her. But then Maggie Sawyer entered into her life and she got another person she could count on.

  
 Some days it gets even worse. Some days the feelings and the anxiety get to much to bear and she panics. So when Alex is in the DEO and she feels the beginning of a panic attack, the familiar feeling of nervous tension washing over her like a wave, she runs to the nearest empty room and calls Maggie.

  
 For Alex, panic attacks happen differently each time. Most of the time, it happens suddenly, she feels like she can't breathe and she is gasping and clawing her way out of being buried alive. But sometimes, like now, it happens gradually, across the time of a couple of hours. The first sign is when everything starts bothering her. She can hear every tick of her watch and every footstep hitting the floor of the DEO in slow motion. By the time she realizes what is happening, every touch she gets bothers her. It doesn't matter if it's J'onn giving her a pat on the back for completing the days mission, Kara hugging her, or an agent's hand brushing hers as they hand her the newest update to the case that they are working.

  
 Everything bothers her in these moments. Sometimes these moments go on for minutes and sometime they go on for days. But when it is a particularly tough day, she can count on Winn making all the paperwork easier for her. She can count on Kara staying out of her personal space and flying to Chicago to get her favorite food from her favorite food truck. She can count on J'onn making a wall between her and the other agents when something happens, or leading her through the quickest escape route so nobody would see her when she panicked. Most of all she can count on Maggie waiting for her at their home with a hot home cooked meal and a big smile on her face with those dimples that she can never say no to.

  
 Alex knows that if she falls too fast or too far down, that she has a team of people waiting to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. I had a really bad and loud day today, so I wanted to write this. I didn't spell check this one, sorry.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is afraid of storms and Maggie finds this amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys.

Alex was a tough, badass, DEO agent.

She was not afraid of thunder storms.

  
She might flinch every once and a while when thunder booms through her apartment or a the DEO, but she was not afraid of thunder storms.

  
Kara was afraid of thunderstorms. So, Alex used to comfort her when they happened as a child. She didn't do it for herself, she did it for Kara. Well, that's what she told herself.

  
In reality, she was afraid of them but she won't let Maggie know that.  
She would rather be taken by Cadmus then let her small, overprotective girlfriend know that she was afraid of them.

  
Until, one particularly loud and rough storm that came in the middle of the night on one of the rare nights when they could spend time together.

  
They were watching a movie when a very loud roar of thunder shook through their apartment.

  
Alex yelped and ducked her head under the blanket that they were cuddling under.

  
"Aw," Maggie chuckled, "are you afraid of the storm?"

  
Alex peeked her head out once the coast was clear, and gave her her signature pout.

"No, it just scared me."

  
"Oh really," she chuckled again and went on, "well I think that that is adorable."

  
A bigger crash of thunder ripped through the apartment and Alex hid again.

  
"Not really," her voice was muffled by the blankets.

  
Maggie sot her a grin, dimples and everything, and got up from the couch. She offered a hand up, which Alex gladly took.

  
"How about, we go to bed and I can shield you from the big bad storm?"

  
"Maggie," Alex whined, "this isn't funny."

  
Maggie let them to their king sized bed and pulled Alex down onto it with her.

  
"Okay, fine. But I will keep you safe anyway."

  
Alex mumbled a quiet 'thank you' into her hair and nuzzled in closer to Maggie's warmth, which was banishing the fear that the storm caused.

  
"Good night. I love you, Alex." Maggie said as she watched Alex drift into the oblivion that is sleep.

  
In her last few moments of consciousness, she managed to get out a short 'I love you too, Mags.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and prompts appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has had a long day, so she wants to go home and cuddle with her adorable girlfriend.

Maggie has had a long day.

Her partner, Mack, had given her a hard time all morning because she showed up five minutes late.  
  
Next, they ended up in a car chase that lasted four hours. FOUR HOURS. Without contacting Alex or eating.

So, it was a long day to say the least.

But now, she finally got done with her mountain-load of paperwork and was dismissed for the day.

Maggie called Alex to ask if she wanted to have dinner later, but got no answer. This worried Maggie, Alex always answered her on the first ring, but figured that if something had happened Kara would have called her to tell her.

Maggie drove in silence to their joint apartment. When she got there, she jogged up the stairs, because the elevator had been broken since they moved in. She opened the door and called out for her girlfriend, with no response.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
She was getting frantic as she dropped her badge and gun at the door and hurried into the bedroom. Only to see Alex in her Stanford hoodie snuggled up in all the blankets, her glasses falling off her face and an old textbook at her side.

Maggie paused where she was and a small smile crept onto her face. She had always loved how Alex looked when she wore her glasses. The sleeping redhead shuffled around in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

Maggie's smile turned into a smirk as an idea print into her mind. She slowly walked over to Alex and pounced.

"Maggie!" Alex screamed as the girl in question tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop it!" She managed to yell between laughs.

"Fine," Maggie gave in after a few more seconds of torture, "why are you home so early?"  
  
"I could ask the same thing."

"Alex it's 7:00," Maggie deadpanned.  
  
"Oh," the girl pouted, "I fell asleep. J'onn gave me the day off because apparently 'you haven't slept in two days Alex.'" The redhead did her best J'onn impression, which Maggie found adorable and amusing at the same time.

"Well, it is true, Alex."

Alex pouted again and her girlfriend crumpled under the look.

"Would you like some dinner?" Maggie asked.

Alex perked up at that and nodded eagerly. She shoved Maggie away to go get the leftover pizza from the night before.  
  
They ate it quickly because Alex hadn't eaten earlier in the day, no settled in in their bed to watch a movie. This night they chose Star Wars because they were both big nerds, even though they would never adit it.

Halfway through the movie Maggie fell asleep with her arms sound Alex's waist and her head buried into the crook of her neck.

Alex just chuckled and turned the movie off. She gave Maggie a quick kiss on her forehead and turned the lights off.

When she got back to the bed, Maggie had settled into the middle of it, leaving no room for the redhead to lay down.

So, Alex had to revert to physical force. She scooted a grumbling, now awake Maggie over and snuggled in next to her, letting Maggie be the big spoon.

When they woke up, they would go their separate ways, but for now they were one and nothing could stop that.


	5. Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do, Nothing New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one-shot from a prompt on Tumblr.

When Alex first saw Maggie, they were arguing about jurisdiction. They still aren’t clear on who actually had the correct jurisdiction. The point is that Alex and Maggie love each other. Every argument that they have doesn’t matter in the long run, because they love each other, no matter what anyone else says.

 

Alex went through a traumatic experience with the water tank and Maggie was right there beside her. They cried and they kissed and they held each other night after night. When Alex was ready to go back to work, Maggie kissed her knuckles and held her hand as they walked into the DEO.

 

When Mon-El got too arrogant, Alex and Maggie would share a look and smile through the urge to kill him. When Lena walked in the room and Kara’s face lit up, they smirked and split off to give advice to their designated half.

 

And when Kara and Lena finally get together, Alex and Maggie are right there beside them.

 

Their lives are full of firsts. With every first comes an exciting adventure.

 

Especially with Gertrude. Alex has always wanted a child and Maggie isn’t so sure, so they compromise. They get a dog named Gertrude. She is a big golden retriever that reminds them of Kara. Especially around food.

 

Alex and Maggie love each other through all the firsts, and all the arguments.

 

So now, curled up on the couch, Alex smiles and laughs at the story her fiance is telling her about her day.

 

“So then, Robin looks at this guy and tells him that she would rather shoot herself in the foot then go out with him. The whole precinct breaks out into laughter.”

 

Alex laughs again with a grin. Robin has been Maggie’s partner at NCPD since she moved here from Gotham. Alex has gotten to know her quite well when she drops lunch off for Maggie.

 

“Alex, babe?”

 

Alex realizes that her mind had drifted again. Maggie is looking at her with a smile and her head is tilted in that way that drives Alex crazy.

 

“I’m sorry, continue, please.”

 

Maggie squeezes her hand and goes back to telling her story. Later when the sun has disappeared, they put on a random tv show and listen as they fall asleep on Alex’s oversized bed.

 

In the morning, Maggie will wake up first and watch Alex slowly blink away the sleep in her mind. She’ll make breakfast and take Gertrude for a walk around National City. Alex will have to go to work early and will text Maggie about the gossip that Vasquez tells her on their lunch break.

 

Later, Kara will drop by with news of Lena and their second date together. Alex waits patiently as Kara blushes and stutters out the details and Winn butts in occasionally.

 

Alex and Maggie will love each other forever. Winn says they’re meant to be. Once they get over their arguments and differences to make way for firsts and the adventures that follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!


End file.
